Haptephilia
by imhookedonaswan
Summary: Haptephilia: Sexual arousal when touched, presumably in erogenous zones. Captain Swan smut on the Jolly Roger


Emma always noticed how Killian had no concept of personal space even before they were officially dating, but now that she had finally opened up and let him in she noticed that he loved touching her. His good arm wrapping around her shoulders or her waist while they walked together, his hand reaching for hers when he knew she needed it, his fingers carding through her hair when she kissed him. She surprised herself with how much she would seek out his touch, how much she found herself touching him, his cheeks, his ears, down his shoulder and to his chest right above his heart.

When they finally (_finally_) made love she was slightly surprised with how gentle he was, she had expected him to be rough and passionate. Not that she didn't love the way he slowly stripped her of her clothes, lazily running his fingers up and down her torso, starting from her cheek which he held as he kissed her. His fingers trailed down her neck and Emma felt a shiver run down her spine as his thumb traced her collarbone and down the center of her chest, his tongue following it. Emma felt her nipples harden and desire pool deep in her belly and bit back a moan as his fingers delicately circled one. She couldn't stop the moan from escaping her lips once he started rubbing his thumb over the hardened peak. Or her sharp intake of breath once his mouth and tongue sucked the other into his mouth, Emma rolled her hips trying to relieve some tension building between her legs. Killian groaned low in his chest once her center came in contact with his erection still in his (now very tight) jeans.

"Enjoying yourself Swan?" he asked looking up at her, a smirk on his lips.

"Yes," Emma breathed out rolling her hips again.

"Patience Swan, I intend to take my time with you," he said lightly running his hands down her torso, past her aching cunt and down her legs. Emma threw her head back against the bed, slightly thanking whatever deity she could think of that Killian had the Jolly back and she didn't have to worry about her parents or Granny hearing her moans and sighs of pleasure.

"Your skin is so soft Emma," Killian said tracing back up her legs and down her arms, his lips now back on her neck, his scruff scratching against her collarbone. She felt him pull her hand towards her now sopping folds, "And so wet for me, can you feel it Swan?" he said pressing his and her fingers against her clit with his big hand and rubbing small circles. Emma moaned and arched her back.

"Answer me," Killian commanded.

"Yes!" Emma nearly shouted pressure building deep in her belly. She felt Killian's hook slide down her body, leaving a trail of heat in its wake and nudging the inside of her thigh encouraging her to spread her legs apart.

"I need to taste you Swan," Killian moaned bringing his hand up to his lips and sucking her wetness off them before lowering himself so that he was settled between her thighs. His hand and hook pushed her legs apart so she was completely exposed to him before diving in, his tongue working in small circles around her clit before sucking it into his mouth. Emma moaned loudly and arched her back in pleasure. His tongue ventured lower and tongued her entrance, his fingers still working on her clit. Emma's hand flew down and gripped his thick dark hair, holding him in place, feeling like she was a rubber band about to snap.

"Fuck Killian don't stop!" she choked out, Killian responded by pressing his face against her and languishing her dripping folds with his tongue. Emma felt her orgasm slam into her harder than it ever had in her life, "Holy fuck!" she cried out as she came back down. She reached down and pulled Killian roughly towards her lips and kissed him deeply, faintly tasting herself on his lips.

"I need more now" she said against his lips and reached her hands down between them and undid the button and fly on his jeans and pulled out his thick hard cock. Killian moved to kiss her neck and moaned when he felt her hand around him, stroking him and guiding him to her entrance. He slid into easily, stopping himself to give her time to adjust to his girth.

"Fuck Emma you feel so good around me," he groaned and began to move in and out of her, savoring in the drag of her walls against him. Emma's hands flew his toned back and dug her nails into his skin, breathing heavily as he bit down onto her neck and soothed the spot with his tongue. His hand and hook slid under her legs and tugged them up and he threw her legs over his shoulder.

"So tight love," he moaned using the curve of his hook to rub against her clit. Emma ran her hands through her hair, relishing in the feel of the cold steel against her hot flesh. Killian leaned up slightly so her feet where resting on top his shoulders, pumping in and out of her with reckless abandon. His hand ghosted up her leg and gripped onto her foot, his thumb nail running along the instep of her foot. Emma keened and arched her back higher, her eyes squeezing tight another orgasm building quickly.

"That's it love, come for me again" Killian ordered, using his hook to continue rubbing back and forth across her clit.

"Fuck fuck fuck fuuuuuuuck!" Emma screamed as another intense orgasm overtook her, her walls clamping down around him, her hands fisting the sheets on his bunk. Killian pulled out of her quickly, his seed spilling out onto her stomach in hot streams. He cradled her face gently and kissed her before rolling of the bed and grabbing a washcloth and wetting it from the pitcher he keeps by his bed. He lightly cleaned her off while Emma lay on the bed exhausted and sated. He tossed the washcloth away and climbed back into the buck, cuddling her into his chest.

"That was amazing," he breathed.

"Yeah you can definitely say that again," Emma panted and pulled him in for a kiss. His hand cradled her cheek, his thumb swiping across her cheekbone.

"I love you, you know that?" he whispered, pressing his forehead to her.

"Of course I know that, and you know I love you," she said placing her hand over his heart.

"Aye, but it's always nice to here love," he smiled and kissed her lightly before resting his head onto the pillow. Emma rested her head in the crook of his neck, breathing in the scent of rum and leather and salt and just him and feeling his arms around her, fell into a deep sleep.


End file.
